The Life Of The Universe (DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE)
by Fandoms Are My Life Support
Summary: Dana May Symmonds was an ordinary, seventeen year old orphan who got abused by the orphanage owner. However, when a crack opens up and sucks her in, she realises just how special she can be. Eventual Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Intro!

I stood on my rickety bed and reached up to get my Doctor who book off the shelf. That is how I, Dana May Symmonds, entertained myself in that crappy orphanage. I mean, I know there's people in Africa who'd be happy living in an orphanage but still, I couldn't help feeling I had a hard life.

I was beaten by the orphanage owner (Miss Hanningham), and made fun of because I lived in an orphanage at the age of seventeen, also most the children here are horrid little pranksters and I was often taunted by a ten year old girl called Riley.

So, anyways I loved Doctor who. It was a tv show about a time travelling alien that flys around time and space, with a – usually female – companion, in a spaceship disguised as a blue box. I found out about it when I was twelve. I was in the library reading, when I saw a projection on to a screen. I asked the librarian what it was and she said that it was season 1 episode 1 of Doctor who, with Christopher eccleston. And she said it would be on every Saturday and I was welcome to come and watch it. So I did. And that was how I became obsessed. THE END.

Just kidding! Anyways, I was reading 'Doctor who alien attack!' (I borrowed it from the library) when I put it down and began to think about the last episode. It had ended with Rory, Amy's fiancé, pushing the Doctor out of the way of the silurians gun laser causing Rory himself to be hit. The Doctor would have tried to help him but then he noticed that the light from the crack (the crack from Amy's bedroom wall which was also the split in the skin of the universe) was wrapping itself around him, and the light would cause anything it touched to become non existent. So to Amy's (and many fans, like me) despair, The Doctor had to drag her (since she wouldn't go) into the Tardis and leave. The Doctor tried to keep her remembering him but there had been a crash and the Tardis rocked every where, when it stopped, Amy was no longer sad and had forgotten Rory.

I tried to think what it would be like. To get sucked away, and suddenly never exist. Probably hurt. I shook my head and went back to my book. However, I had only read a few pages when I saw some thing. It was like a light. A light that reminded me of the sun, the stars and the moon (I have no idea why), and it was coming from behind the one piece of furniture I owned. I stood up , walked towards my chest of drawers and heaved it into the corner. Turning my attention back to the light, I noticed that it was in a strange sort of shape. A strange, very familiar shape. A strange, familiar shape that looked like a creepy smile. A strange familiar shape that was identical to crack in Amy's wall.

"The split in the skin of the universe," I breathed, running my index finger along the outline. "Two parts of space and time, that should never have touched, pressed together." Suddenly the light grew tentacle things. I flinched back when it tried touch my hand. "Hang on," I whispered, realisation hitting me like a slap in the face. "That light will, erase me from time!" I quickly jumped on to my bed as more tentacles came out of the crack. One of the things went for my leg, luckily I jumped down just in time. I tried to sneak over to the door but as soon as I touched the doorknob, a tentacle grabbed my wrist. "Ahhhh!" I screamed, the touch was white hot and sent a burning sensation up my arm. I then felt three more tentacles grab hold of my weakened body, the searing pain increasing. The light then dragged my scorching body towards the crack, and at this point I was too drained to fight back, and I saw it open incredibly wide before I was engulfed by it. I remember the light dimming, only slightly, before I passed out...


	2. Chapter 2 : Rose Part 1

When I woke up, I was floating through, what looked like, the time vortex from season one of Doctor Who! It felt amazing, like I could do the impossible. "Woo!" I laughed. "I'm king of the WORLD!" But, of course, all good things must come to an end, because a minute after I suddenly could here voices, and it hurt, a lot. I nearly screamed in agony and when I closed my eyes to block them out, the voices got stronger and I watched as images flickered in and out of my mind. There was a couple getting married, an old man on his death bed, teenagers having parties, and… A orange planet, burning to shreds, I felt everyone's emotions, all the pain, the children screaming, the death, the fire, the Daleks and the terror. Every single man, woman and child. Every solider and every victim. I felt it. "Gallifrey, Time War…" It was those words I whispered before passing out again.

This time, when I woke from a dreamless sleep, I found myself in a white room. There was a white table and a white chair next to it, a white bed with a white bed table, a mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling, a white toilet, a white sink, a white shower and a white cooker. "Whoever made this place must like the colour white." I muttered. Looking around, I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I walked over to it and opened it up. 'You are the universe, be careful what you wish for. Signed Anonymous ;) P.S u r now in the doctor who universe aka whoniverse ' I read in my head. Since I thought that couldn't be possible I walked over to the mirror, and what I saw was incredible.

My used to be short and ginger hair was now black,wavy and went downtown to the end of my rib cage. I had pale skin, was skinny, but not too skinny and had a nice, very curvy body. But it was my eyes. They looked, well they didn't really have a colour. Well, they did, but the colour was like, the swirling time vortex, and the stars and space. "Woah! I look awesome!"

Now, if I really was the universe I could do whatever I wanted, so I decided to try out my new powers. "Maybe if I just concentrate really hard…" I stared at the cooker for a few seconds then suddenly BAMM! There were a load of burgers on the frying pans. I thought of something, after getting rid of the food, and went back to the mirror. Aw. I was still wearing my stupid, orphanage clothes. See, it was like school uniform, you had to wear a grey t shirt and a pair of grey jeans with brown boots. "Oh well, I can buy clothes where I'm going." Speaking of which, I wanted to get going, so I shut my eyes and thought real hard, Rose Tyler, Henrik's, London.

Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation, and for a few moments, I was in the time vortex and could here the voices again. Fortunately, they weren't nearly as loud and were much bearable than before. I then fell onto the pavement of London's streets, right outside Henrik's. And just in time to, because at that moment I saw The bus that Rose was on pulling up. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off and strode into the shop, confidently.

After a few minutes of lingering about near the doors I saw Rose walk in. I followed her and as she turned around I pretended to be looking at the **mannequin.** "Hello, I'm Rose, I work here, do you need any help?" She asked politely."Oh, no thank you, my name's Dana, by the way." Rose shook my hand and then went to help another customer. "She's just as nice as I thought she'd be." I said, to no one in particular. I needed to stop talking to myself, people were starting to give me weird looks.

I strolled around for about another hour and had just finished getting an outfit together. I quickly popped into the changing room to try them on and – obviously- they all fit perfectly. I was wearing a dark blue tank top that had a black spot in the middle with the words #SOS in white lettering, a black, real leather jacket, some skin tight, light washed jeans, some dark blue converse high tops and a silver necklace with a **silver** lightning bolt. When I walked out of the changing rooms imsaw that it was an hour till the shop closed, so I paid for my clothes, strolled back into the changing rooms and conjured up some chips.

It was soon closing time and as I wandered around the shop, I spotted Rose getting ready to leave. Sauntering over, I tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to look up. "Oh, hi again,Dana, I'm sorry but it's closing time, you've got to leave now."

"Well, I'm leaving when you do, and I'm pretty sure that guy over there wants you to give Wilson his lottery money." I whispered, nodding at the burly guard at the doors, with a bag in his hand. "How did you? Oh, never mind, but if you are gonna follow me then I better be going." And with that, we walked toward the man, took the bag and started going down toward cellar.

"So, Rose Tyler, what, is your favourite colour?" I asked as we walked through the" corridors. "I'm Sorry?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to make small talk." I put my hands up in fake surrender. "But seriously, though, what is it, mines blue."

"Oh, well in that case, mine's pink," we then opened some doors and walked a few feet in before they slammed shut behind us. "So it begins…"I muttered as Rose ran back to the doors, trying to get them open. "You're kidding me." She sighed as I looked around. The room was filled with boxes of clothes and old, broken mannequins. There was a clattering noise and Rose came up next to me. "Please tell me that was you, Dana." She said, looking at me.

"Nope, sorry!" I grinned at the blonde as she shook her head at me.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it? You having a laugh?" Suddenly a shop dummy, mannequin, started robotically moving towards us, causing us to move back. "Who is it, is it Derek, Derek is that you?" Rose shouted frantically, grabbing at strings to avoid the truth, then again she had no idea what the real truth was so why would she try to avoid it? More mannequins began to move toward us, lots of them. "Rose, whoever Derek is, I'm sure he wouldn't have been hiding down in the shop basement, waiting for two innocent girls two walk straight into his trap!" We soon could no longer back up, since are backs were now against the cold, brick wall. 'Doctor, ya better come soon!' I thought as the controlled plastic were getting a little too close for comfort.

I felt a warm hand grasp mine and turned to see the ninth Doctor looking at me with his cheeky grin. 'OMIGOSHOMIGOSH I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE DOCTOR!' I fangirled in my head but in reality I grabbed Rose's hand to make sure that she wasn't left behind. "Run!" And that's exactly what we did, we ran through what felt like the entire of the shop (except underneath it) before we got to the lift. It took a while but when it finally opened we stepped inside and just as the doors were closing, an Auton decided to put it's arm in between the doors. Silly Auton now it's arm was stuck! Well, not for long as the Doctor soon pulled and struggled with the arm and finally just pulled the arm off, letting the doors close properly.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said.

"Yeah, he did Rose, look," I then snatched the arm off the nine hundred TimeLord, much too his distress, and waved it at her. "Hello!"

"Oi!" He said, snatching it back.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight, but can someone explain to me who they were? Students? This a student thing or what?"

"Rose, I'm sorry but, what do you have against students, what did they ever do to you, did a student ever try and attack you with plastic, shop dummies?!" The blonde just stared at me, wide eyed, before going back to the TimeLord. "Seriously though, was that some sort of prank a bunch of college students set up?"

"Why would they be students?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, you said it, why students?" The Doctor asked, hands on his hips.

"Uh, because, to get that many people, dressed up and being silly, it's gotta be students." She told him, taken aback by the fact he asked that question at that time. I mean, we didn't even know who he was. Well, I did but he didn't know me. "Good answer, well done." He said. I rolled my eyes, why didn't he just tell her the truth instead of rambling on. "Except, Rose, he's forgetting to tell you that they're not actually students."

"Well, that doesn't matter, cos, whoever they are, when Wilson finds 'em, he'll go straight to the police." She said, confident. I winced when I heard her say that.

'They already found him.' I thought and sighed as the Doctor said,

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

* * *

A/N: First ever authors note on this story. Anyways did you like it dos if you did I keep postin if you don't I'll just stop writing dis story. Also if anyone has a better name for this story could ya lett me know, pwease. Review and a u get given a kitten!


	3. Chapter 3 : Rose Part 2

Those words left a certain aura in the room. We were all silent and it was almost like you could hear the tension. In a way, it was kind of creepy, the power in the words that this mysterious man used. And he didn't say it jokingly, or sadly or even angrily. He just said those words. He was serious, and that was how you would know that this was bad, because he barely showed emotion when saying it. And it was that , that power and atmosphere in the room, that caused me to shiver.

When Rose managed to get over the surprise and process these words, she spoke. "That, that's just sick! You think your funny, do ya? Well ya not, that's sick!"

"Hold on, mind your eyes," he said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this now," she said, watching the Doctor disable the Lift mechanism with his sonic. "Who are ya, come on, tell me who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Plastic, they're living plastic. They're being controlled relay device in the roof. And that would real big problem if I didn't have this," the TimeLord then showed us the small bomb. "So, I'm go up there and blow them up, might well die in the process. But, don't you worry about me, go on, toddle back home to go eat you're lovely beans on toast. And, don't tell anyone this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor shut the door, before opening it again. "Oh, I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose." The blonde looked overwhelmed by the man and the information she had acquired, so just stood there.

"Hmm, Rose, and you?" He asked, nodding at me.

"Dana, Dana Symmonds." I told him, and just as he was closing the door. "Oh and Doctor!"

He reopened it, obviously unhappy about the whole thing. "Oh, what now?!"

"Don't you dare die!" He winked at me, as if saying, 'no promises' nodded at Rose and said to the both of us.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Dana Symmonds, now run for your life!"

"Come on Rose, we better get going." I uttered, grinning a foolish smile. We then proceeded to cross the road, but since Rose was too busy staring nervously at shop dummies, and I was busy looking at the shop, waiting to see the explosion, we were nearly run over by a black car, a taxi. "Watch it!" The driver shouted. Suddenly, BOOM! Henrik's went up in flames. "Come on!" Rose then proceeded to start running back to the Powell estate, and only I noticed the blue police box that we ran past. The Tardis!

Once we reached the opening outside the block of flats, I stopped her. "See, Rose, there's something I haven't told you…"

"Oh, let me guess, you're made of plastic?" She quipped, sarcastically.

"Oh, well no, actually, I don't house, soo, yeah, could I, crash at your place?" I batted my eyelashes as the blonde stopped and stared.

"Wait so, you don't have a job?"

"Nope!"

"So you don't have a house?"

"Nope!"

"You don't have any money either?"

"Nooooo!"

"Oh, well,oh fine you can crash on the sofa, but," she hesitated and grimaced. "I live, with my mum, and she can be a handful and I'll have to ask her, but if she agrees then yeah, ya can stay." We then jogged up the stairs and, when we reached the door, Rose knocked before unlocking the door. "Mum!?"

"Rose, oh my Rose, you're alive, the explosion, it's all over the telly, I didn't know if you had died or not, why do you have that phone, you never use it!" Jackie exclaimed, coming to tackle her daughter in a hug.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but mum listen, I got a mate round, Dana, and she got no where to sleep, can she crash on the sofa?" Rose wearied, motioning to me. As the blonde said that, I took it as a cue try and make a good impression.

"Hi! Jackie, I've heard loads of stuff about you, and I don't want to be a nuisance, and all but, it'd only be one night and well, your house is real nice." I rambled.

"Oh, you don't need to go on, course you can stay, I mean, your obviously not a bad person so yeah, sure." With that, Jackie Tyler walked off, probably to phone someone, leaving me and Rose in the living room. "So, what do ya think?" I asked, looking for the TV remote. Once I found it, I slumped on to the sofa, turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news. "About what?" Rose questioned, above the news reporter, who was talking about the explosion we had run from. "About the Doct-." I was going finish my sentence, but at that time Jackie, having perfect timing as always, came in on the phone gossiping to one of her friends. "I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive! Honestly, it's aged her, skin like an old bible! Really, walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." While she was saying this, I picked up the arm and fiddled with it. "Oh, and here's himself, her boyfriend."

Mickey Smith then sauntered in, completely ignoring me. "I've been phoning your mobile, you coulda been dead, Rose! It's on the news, everyone's talking about the fire, it's on the news and everything!" He blurted out, coming up to her, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine. We're fine, look don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened, did you see?" Alright, if she told him, I would kill her. Rose glanced at me, seeing my warning look and lied. "I – I don't know, we didn't see."

"What was it though, what caused it? Didn't you see, like, any bombers or anything?"

"What? No, no, we were outside the shop, we didn't see anything, and why would someone want to blow up my job?" She asked, genuinely confused by the concept.

Jackie came back into the room, phone in hand, and looked at her daughter. "Debbie's on the other end, knows a man from the Mirror, five hundred quid for an interview, that'd be one thousand quid for the both of ya." She stated, motioning me, Rose, on the other hand, looked on the brink of collapse.

"Oh, great that is, brilliant, give it here," Rose , sarcasm pouring of her mouth. Her mother handed the blonde the phone and Rose hung up straight away. "Well, you've gotta find some way of making money, and I am not bailing you out." The phone made a 'RING RING!' and Jackie immediately answered. "Oh, Beth, she's alive! I've told her, Sue for compensation, she could've died, Rose was within seconds of death!" The queen of gossip walked back to the kitchen, blabbing to whoever Beth was about whatever.

Mickey stood awkwardly in the room for a few seconds, presumably deciding what to talk about, before speaking. "What's that you're drinking, tea?" Hang on he chose to talk about tea, I mean, why not just go to the pub and watch the match by himself? "No, no, no, you need something stronger than that, a lot stronger. Come on, let's go down the pub, my treat."

"Why?"

"Because, you've been traumatised, and you deserve it, come on, how about it?" He was so desperate to see that match. "Hang on,"Rose asked, thing in her head clicking into place. "Is there a match on?"

"No, how selfish do you think I am? Nah, I'm just thinking about you babe."

"There's a match on, ain't there?" Rose laughed. Before Mickey could retort, I jumped into the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, there is, it's… Arsenal v Chelsea, it's gone into extra time now, actually." I smiled as Mickey glared at me. "What, it's not that hard to figure out, I mean, your not, exactly, the best liar."

"Well, what was your name, Danda? Anyways, forget what Rainer says, it doesn't matter about the match, but," he paused for, what he thought was, dramatic effect. "We could go catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, then 'm fine, just go but, be nice to _Dana_. Also, can you get rid of that, arm thing?" She gestured to the plastic arm that lay forgotten on the sofa next to me. Mickey pointed to his lips, and I scrunched my nose up in disgust as she kissed him, he pushed her back onto the sofa and they laughed. As he got up to go Rose put her leg out to trip him, he dodged it and picked up the plastic hand. "Buh bye!" He said in a goofy voice, waving the arm and making Rose laugh. "Bye!" The blonde giggled. The man proceeded to pretend the arm was strangling him. "Goodbye Mickey!" I said loudly, pushing him to the front door.

Later that evening, me and Rose were sat on the sofa, my temporary bed, I was snuggled in the duvet ( I had gone out, made a dark blue duvet appear then told them I bought one ) and we were talking about what had happened earlier. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I started. "Do you think we should tell, I don't, because well, A) someone could get killed, like he said, and B) if we did, we should probably find out more about this Doctor dude."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Well, let's go to sleep and talk in the morning, night."

"Good night, Rose Tyler."I said, whispering her name. A part of me still felt like this couldn't be happening, like tomorrow I'd wake up in the orphanage tomorrow. It was with these thoughts, mulling over in my mind, that I drifted into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N: So, that was a slightly longer chapter for y'all today. But I have a question. Would you rather me to make really long chapters, but hardly ever update, or B, update like I am now, I don't know. Review and you get a virtual cookie!?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rose Part 3

I awoke to the loud beeping noise that Rose's alarm made. Sitting up, I saw Jackie walk through wearing her pink silky dressing gown. "There's no point getting up today," she told her daughter, "seeing as you don't have a job to go to." The blonde walked into her bedroom and closed the door, presumably going to do whatever it was that she did. I slowly stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, carrying the clothes I had magicked up for myself. Once dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled; satisfied with my appearance. But I realised my eyes were still the same time-vortexy colours they had been the night before. Luckily, Rose hadn't seen them yesterday, however I was sure she would notice soon. So I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard, my hands tensing up subconsciously. Then I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my head. Opening my eyes, I stared in my reflection to see a pair of icy blue eyes gazing back at me. "Hmm, nice." My thoughts were interrupted by the quiet growl of my stomach, thus I decided that it was time for breakfast and made my way to the kitchen.

After demonstrating my _'amazing'_ cooking skills, I laid two plates of pancakes and as if on cue, Rose walked in. "Mmm, smells nice! Do you want a coffee?"

"Thanks," I said. When it was ready, Rose handed me the hot drink and sat down to eat. Surprisingly, they were actually quite good, and Rose told me so causing me to thank her and deny it. Once finished, I took the plates over to wash up. When I was drying them, Jackie walked in with a mug of her own. I sat down next to Rose and listened to their conversation. "There's always Finch's, you could try them, I mean, they're _always _in need of jobs," she suggested, taking a sip of her tea. Her daughter looked at Jackie, her head a mask of disbelief and annoyance, and shook her head at her Mother.

"Oh great, the butchers!"

"Well, it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces, and I'm not joking about compensation, you've both had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council, and all because the man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I mean, I know she _is _Greek but that's not the point; it's a valid claim!"

Out of the blue, there was a rattling noise that came from the front door. With my knowledge of the show, I knew what it was straight away. However, Rose misinterpreted the sound for something different. "Oi Mum, you're such a liar; I told you to nail that cat flap down, we're gonna get strays!"

"I did it _weeks _back!" Jackie protested, frowning.

"No, you'd thought about doing it." Rolling my eyes, I slipped away from the arguing duo and crept towards the front door. Rose following close behind, I bent down to see the cat flap and the screws lying on the ground. It moved violently and we flinched back in surprise. Recovered from the little shock, I reached out and gingerly flipped it back. Only to come face to face with The Ninth Doctor.

I swiftly stood up and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" he rudely asked, taken aback.

"We _live_ here," I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what did you do that for?"

"I did it because you did it first, besides, we're only here because _someone _blew up our job!" I retorted. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his jacket and looked at it, bemused.

"Must've got the wrong signal, you two aren't plastic are you?" he knocked on mine and Rose's heads, the latter looking thoroughly offended yet too confused and intrigued to say anything. I however, had my hands on my hips and when he gently hit me I stepped back from the _'offending' _hand. "Nope, boneheads, bye then!" He made to exit out the door but as he did, the blonde next to me grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him. "You. Inside. Now," she said. I shut the door, making his escape route useless.

Jackie could presumably hear the commotion, because she chose that particular point to speak. "Who is it?" she asked from her bedroom. Since Rose was busy, I answered for her.

"Oh, it's just about last night," I lied, poking my head into her room. "He's part of the inquiry, just give us ten minutes." I quickly stepped back and off to the side wanting, not to be seen, but able to observe what I thought was a hilarious encounter.

"They deserve _compensation._"

"Oh, we're talking _millions_," the Doctor said, leaning on the doorframe and not really focusing on her. Jackie looked the Timelord up and down properly before standing up in what could only be described as a suggestive pose.

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes. You are," he agreed, regarding her completely for the first time.

"And, there's a strange man in my bedroom," she flirted.

"Yes there is."

"Well, anything could happen." The Doctor finally realised what she was trying to say about the situation and he didn't like it.

"No." He walked into the living room, frowning at me. I may have seemed calm and relaxed about this on the outside, if a little amused, but on the inside I was _past _hysterical, and was in danger of having a laughing fit right there. Luckily, I managed to keep in my bundle of hilarity and walk confidently after the Doctor.

I noticed that Rose slipped into the kitchen, probably to make the Doctor a drink. "Don't mind the mess," she said, waving her hand, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks, just milk."

"We should go to the police," the blonde called from the other room, "Seriously, we should, all of us." I casually flopped onto the sofa and watched the Doctor flick through a 'Heat' magazine, uninterested in what Rose was saying. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien," he declared before throwing it next to me, as if I cared for the strange relationship the Doctor was talking about. Snorting (being my unattractive self) at his remark, I ran a hand through my unfamiliar, messy and long bed hair.

"I'm not blaming you," she continued, "Even if it _was _some sort of a sick joke that went wrong." The Timelord, clearly not listening to anything she said, picked up a paperback book and flipped through that.

"Hmm, sad ending," he commented before, once again, throwing it in my direction. Except this time, much to my annoyance, I had to dodge the alarming, airborne novel.

"Hey!" he just shrugged apologetically and looked back to the room.

"They said on the news they'd found a body," Rose said, thinking he minded.

"Dana Symmonds and Rose Tyler," he muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. "Ah, could've been worse, but look at the ears!" he said, touching the mentioned limbs.

"I know, big aren't they?" I smiled innocently as he glared and picked up a pack of playing cards.

"All the same, he was nice, good bloke." The Timelord, still not playing attention, attempted to shuffle the cards.

"Luck be a lady," he quipped. I was sitting there watching this scene just play out, and it was quite entertaining to watch your favourite TV show in front of you.

"Anyways, if we are going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." The Doctor's terrible try at mixing the cards, caused them to go flying around everywhere. "I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not," he grimaced. Suddenly the cat flap rattled and, although Rose hadn't noticed it, the noise caught mine and the Timelord's attention. "You got a cat?"

"No," she replied.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a certain Auton arm crawling towards the sofa leg and climbing up it. I was about to say something but it was too late, it pounced, began to throttle him and he fell on to the chair. Wide eyed, I quickly rushed over and tried to pull it off. During the commotion, Rose must've walked in at some point, except I was too preoccupied to notice, and although she could see the vicious plastic trying to kill the Timelord, the blonde did nothing to stop it. "I told mickey to chuck that out, you're all the same. Relax, Dana, he's joking; give a man a plastic hand. Anyways, we don't even know your name, Doctor who?" Finally, I managed to throw the arm off him. It stopped in mid-air, much to Rose's absolute disbelief, and, unfortunately, latched onto my face instead.

Everything was dark, and the cold plastic was tightening quickly. I knew that if I was going to die, I would not go from suffocation by an artificial arm. Suddenly, I felt the weight of two people - presumably Rose and the Doctor - pressed on me and we all toppled backwards onto the table, causing it to collapse in small shards of wood. However, then i heard the relieving high pitched buzz of the sonic screwdriver. Moments later, I was freed of the Auton hand and I sat up sharply, gasping for breath as we watched the Timelord jab the device into the palm; disarming it and rendering it paralysed. "It's all right, look, I've stopped it. There you go," he reassured me, handing the hand over. "Armless." the man chuckled lightly at his joke but it became clear to him my own opinion was different. "You think!?" I whacked him with the object of conversation and he winced at the blow.

"Ow!" Obviously he wasn't as hurt as he'd made out, because he quickly recovered, stood up, waved the plastic arm jokingly and walked swiftly out the door. Although he didn't know that me and the blonde were following close behind.

"Hold on a minute," I protested, jumping just two steps at a time to keep up. "You can't just go swanning off."

"Yeah I can," the cheeky alien began. "Here I am, this is me, swanning off."

"But that arm was moving, it tried to kill Dana!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"But, you can't just walk away," Rose said. "That's not fair, you've got to tell us what's going on."

"No, I don't."

We reached the end of the many staircases and I had to jog to stay in pace with the Doctor. Rose looked in conflict because he was right; he didn't _have _to tell us, and he probably wouldn't. "Alright then, we'll go to the police, we'll tell everyone. You said if we did that we'd get people killed, so tell us, or we'll start talking," she declared. Personally I didn't think that anyone would listen to two strange women shouting about living plastic, and it was clear he didn't either, for he stopped walking and stared at her. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Yeah, sort of," I confirmed, nodding lightly.

"Doesn't work."

"I know," I agreed. Rose scowled at that and crossed her arms grumpily.

"Never mind that, who are you?"

"I told you, the Doctor."

"But, Doctor what?"

"Actually, I think the question is _Doctor who_?" I muttered, once again running my hand through my long hair.

"Just, the Doctor," he said.

"The Doctor," she mimicked, skeptical.

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I mimicked, raising an eyebrow walking with him. He stared at me for a few seconds – and for a moment I thought I might have slipped up and let my eyes turn back – before replying.

"Sort of."

"Come on then," the blonde started as he began to walk again. "You can tell us, we've seen enough right? Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home..." It was as if a cloud had passed over his face, and I saw a dark look in his eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it passed and he went back to his cheeky expression.

"But, what've we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"They don't," I corrected, shrugging at her.

"So, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two, two little humans, you were just accidental. Got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill us!" I argued. "Although it tried to choke you too, I guess."

"It was after me, not you. Last night in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing," I raised my eyebrows at that. "This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you two is 'cos you met me."

Well, he was a bit full of himself, wasn't he?

* * *

**A/N: Ummm, I can explain! Actually, no I can't, but I've just had _so_ much on other the past few... Months. So I wanted to carry the chapter on but I really wanted to get it out. I might go on HIATUS at some point, because I've got SATS tests on May 11th till whenever and I have _revision books _and everything! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in ages but hey! This chapter is slightly longer! :) Bye bye! I'm gonna go start the next chapter! ;) ;)**

**P.S: If you want to see Dana's outfit, copy and paste this on to the search bar! danas_outfit_rose/set?id=157439535**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rose Part 4

"Oh! Now I get it; the entire world revolves around you!" I snapped, poking him in the chest. The Doctor, oblivious to my annoyance, smiled widely. "Sort of, yeah."

"You're full off it," Rose huffed, shaking her head.

"Sort of, yeah," he repeated.

"So, this living plastic, does anyone else know?"

"Would anyone else believe it?" the blonde muttered quietly. Ignoring her sass, the Doctor replied with, "No one." That stopped Rose from her bitter statements.

"Wait, so, you're on your own?" I glanced over to the Timelord and shared a shared a knowing look with him, which he frowned at in return.

"Well," he started, "who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's an entire war going on."

"That's not true, and you know it," I said, folding my arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, _really_," I retorted, glaring at him. He was about to reply, when Rose diffused the boiling tension between us.

"Well, never mind that, but, if we're going with the living plastic idea, which I still don't believe, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, I cut off the signal, dead," he explained, completely forgetting the anger he had just experienced.

"So that's radio control."

"Technically, it's thought control," I replied, smiling.

"Yeah," the Timelord agreed, throwing me a slightly suspicious look. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't we be? And who's controlling it?"

"Long story." As we continued to chat, the three of us were passing a local park. I looked over, squinting to see the Tardis in the distance.

"But, you know, what's it all for? I mean; shop window dummies, what's that about? Someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" the blonde joked. We chuckled at that, and I imagined a dalek running a till and selling clothes.

"No."

"No," Rose said.

"No," I mimicked.

"It's not a price war!" the laughter continued for quite a while, and then the Doctor continued. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

Immediately, Rose answered with a no.

I, however, replied with, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're still listening," he contradicted. Rose stopped, and when I kept walking with the Timelord, she pulled me back. He hadn't even noticed we'd stopped.

"Really though, Doctor, who are you?" He studied us for a while, and paused to think for a moment, before looking back to me and the blonde.

"You know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He began to slowly walk towards us, lost in thought. "It's like when you're a kid; the first time they tell you the world's turning, and you just can't believe it because everything looks like its standing still." Rose and I were now face to face with the Doctor, and he looked off to the side before continuing. "I can feel it," he said, grabbing our hands. As he did, a strange energy passed through. It felt like it was slowly boiling my palm, and all feeling in my arm was lost. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour," as he spoke, my head began to pound, and I felt the ground move beneath my feet.

"And the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it." The Doctor stared at me and Rose, as if he was looking past us. My vision began to blur, and it was taking all my will power not to collapse on the ground. "We're falling through space, us three," while the Timelord talked, I felt my knees shake. "Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." He dropped his hands, and all the feelings dizziness left me, my posture returned to normal and my eyes worked fine again. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler, Dana. Go home."

With that, he stalked off, leaving me and Rose watching him walk away, wide eyed. Slowly, the blonde returned to sanity, and pulled me back. "Come on, Dana," she muttered quietly. Reluctantly, I go with her, still staring at where we had been moments ago. Suddenly, the familiar wheezy whooshing noise of the Tardis starts, making me and Rose whip round to see nothing but some leaves that moved in the wind. The blonde froze for a moment, mesmerized by what had occurred, then sprinted off. I sighed, hating running myself, before jogging after her.

* * *

"Okay, Dana this is Mickey's flat," Rose told me when we stood outside a rather unappealing door, with the number 13 on it.

"Yeah, I know, don't be rude, all that bullsh*t."

"Dana!" she laughed, her amused smile destroying her annoyed front. "I'm serious, be nice!" I rolled my eyes at her, smirking as she knocked on the door.

"Mickey! It's me!" There was a crash, and several loud noises, heard from the other side of the door, and he cried out in pain suddenly.

"Idiot," I muttered. He swung the door open seconds later, beaming widely until he saw me, which he frowned upon. "What, you got a problem?" The man just ignored my jab and motioned for us to come in, reluctant for me to join.

"Hey, hey, here's my woman, kit off!" he joked, closing the door behind him.

"Shut up!" Rose grinned, before the couple shared a sloppy kiss.

"PDA!" I laughed, making them break apart and the blonde chuckle with me. Mickey, once again, ignored my entire existence.

"Coffee?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can we use your computer?"

"Sure, any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!"

I leapt across the sofa at that, keen to try and find the Doctor again. Rose came up behind me, leaning on the back of the chair. Opening up internet explorer, I swiftly typed the words, 'Doctor, blue box.' After reading what the top result said, I clicked it, satisfied it was the one we needed. That then opened up a website with a picture of the Doctor, and contact details for a man named Clive. I scrawled the address on the back of my hand with one of Mickey's spare pens, and jumped up, causing Rose to nearly tip the chair. "Well then, let's go find the Mr Clive!" I say, running through to the kitchen, where Mickey's busy making a drink. "Yo! Mickey the idiot!" I exclaim, coming up to pat him on the back, leaning in close. "We're gonna need your car."

* * *

After a slow and tedious drive there, and Mickey trying to stop us from going, we pulled up on the side of the road. "For Christ's sake! Mickey, he's safe, he's got a wife and kids!" Rose exclaimed, climbing out after me. Ignoring the couple, I ran across the street, eager to meet the conspiracy theorist. Once Rose was at the door with me, she rung the bell and, after some noise from inside, a twelve year old boy came to the boy.

"Hello," Rose said softly, bending down to his height. "We've come to see Clive; we've been emailing."

"Dad!" He shouted to the inside. "There's two of your nutters!" he then left and loudly thumped up the stairs. A large man, with dark curly hair and blue eyes emerged minutes later with a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry, you must be Dana and Rose, I'm Clive, obviously."

"Better tell you," I started, "Her boyfriend's waiting in the car, y'know, just in case you try to kill us."

"No, very good point, no murders!" he shuffled past us and waved welcomingly to the yellow beetle mickey was camped in. Suddenly, a woman called out from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"Oh, its to do with the Doctor; her and her friend were reading the website!" Clive then returned to us. "Please come through, I'm in the shed." As we passed the rooms, the same woman who called out muttered, "Girls? Two girls read a website about the Doctor? They're _girls_?"

The three of us walked through his back garden, stepping around any toys or flowers, and reached a light blue and white shed. It was quite bigger than it looked, and there were various documents, pictures and files pinned up on walls and scattered around the workbenches. Me and Rose went to an island table in the middle and leant against it casually, careful not to touch any work on the top.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean." Clive walked over to a bench, and began picking up several files and folders. "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively enough mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." With a blue folder in hand, the man began to slowly walk to our side of the table. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories," he told us.

Once he'd reached us, Clive rested the folder on the bench and opened it out. "No first name, no last name, just: 'the Doctor. And the title seems to be passed down by inheritance," he said, looking to us. Turning to the countertop behind us, he pointed at an old computer with a, slightly fuzzy, image of the Doctor. "That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" I smiled slightly, studying the emotionless mask he had over himself.

"Yeah, it is," I muttered, seeing as Rose was just staring at it.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year," he said, returning to the files on the table. "The online photo's enhanced," the brunette took out a plastic wallet from inside the folder. "But, if we look at the original…" he carefully slid an old, polaroid photo out. The picture showed a crowd of people, very bad quality, and the Doctor was circled in a red marker, with an arrow pointing to his face. Clive swapped to another photograph, one which was further zoomed out. It had two official looking policemen riding past the crowds on motorbikes, and the Timelord was, unlike the rest of the onlookers, staring straight into the camera. The picture was switched once again, this time, it showed the security, the crowds and four people riding in a fancy black car. "November the 22nd, 1963; the assassination of President Kennedy. You see?" Rose scrunched her face up in confusion, squinting to try and find something wrong with the photo. "Must be his father," she said, trying to convince herself.

Clive seemed to become slightly excited as he continued to ramble on. "Going further back," he said, rushing over to a different workbench, "April, 1912." While he talked, Rose studied the picture even further. Taking out another folder, the conspiracy theorist walked back over to us, holding a notebook and several files. "This is a photograph of the Daniels family of Southampton," he held out a very old, black and white photo showing 7 Victorian people, four of them children, three adults. "And their friend." He pointed, using his thumb, to a man who seemed distant from the family. While we examined the picture, the brunette continued to explain the backstory of the event. "Taken the day before they due to sail to the new world, on the Titanic." Me and Rose looked up to him at that, and I raised my eyebrows, smirking. He glance up fom the photo to see us, staring straight back. "And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip. All surviving."

"And here we are." Once more, the man moved round our table, and walked to the side, taking a piece of paper down from the wall. Showing it to us, he said, "1883, another Doctor." It's a drawing of the ninth Doctor standing in a mountain surrounded landscape, with a small hut a couple yards behind him. "Look; the same lineage, he's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra, the very night the Krakatoa exploded." He paused, making me and Rose look to him. "The Doctor is a legend, woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there; he leaves a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." While we stared at him, wide eyed in awe, Rose asked the question. "Who's that?" The room was silent, tension filling the shed to the brim. And the answer caused chills to run down my back, and goose-bumps to form over my arms. "Death." Again, the tense, agonising quiet returned, and there was a mutual stare for a moment, before Clive continued. "If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, you two, then one things for certain; we're all in danger." While making a long rant, he began moving around again. "If he's singled you two out; if the Doctor's making house calls," Clive put away the folder, then turned to face us. "Then god help you." After an intense staring match between the three of us, Rose asked, "But, who is he? Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man," he began, before walking to the other side of our counter. "I think he's immortal." Clive leant against the bench, leaning towards us. "I think he's an alien from another world…"

I looked down. This man would never know, just how true that statement was.

* * *

**A/N: *slowly peeks out from behind laptop* Ummm... I-I'm sorry, but I can actually explain! I mean, its not a good or valid explanation, but it's the truth. I just, I lost inspiration for the story, and I didn't want to give you guys a half finished piece, or a terrible boring one (which I fear some of this chapter might have been). So I'm trying to ease my way into writing fanfiction again. I know most of you probably gave up, and unfollowed, but thank you so much if you've waited, or just forgot about it and decided to read when it came out (****which is what I do). Just know that I'm so so grateful for any reviews, favourites of follows. That's my main reason I write it. So, to make up for the long, unannounced hiatus, here is a super long chapter, double the usual length. I wanted to write more, but I was scared I'd get a headache again and not be able to finish it till tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I wrote this yesterday and today, because over here it's half term! For my high school that is. So there is the possibility that, since I am now way more motivated, and the abundance of school-work, you will get another chapter by the end of this week! Also, I know I'm rambling, but has anyone seen the new bond movie, Spectre!? ITS EPIC! No spoilers though, don't worry! Just realised how long this note is, should probably end it here. Review and I will probably update quicker, that's not bribery, just the truth. BYE! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sorry HIATUS

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongHi guys. So, I'm taking a hiatus. It's just because I have absolutely NO inspiration for this story. I probably will continue this, but I barely update anyways, and I feel bad for it. Don't really know what else to say, and I will also be rewriting the current chapters, because I really don't like the way it's going. So… Yeah… I may be writing another fanfic for the walking dead, but probably not. Another reason I'm stopping is my massive procrastination… Bye!span style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/strong/p 


End file.
